Once upon a time:Bebidoru District
by i R.A.B.B.I.T
Summary: Once upon a time... How sometimes,in the midst of despair you might find hope in the most unlikely of places. This is a Shinobi fairy-tale, our 'Once upon a time'. Warning: severely crazy OC ahead! Mostly brother-sister relationships.AU
1. Prologue!

**AN: Heya! How's everybody doing? This is my first FanFiction, so please no flamers!**

**I will try to reduce my rant right now. Anyway I've been twisting and turning this story in my head for quite some time. The chapter came out shorter than I thought. Oh, if anyone has constructive criticism it would be GREATLY appreciated. Err I'm not good at ranting soooooo… Let us get on with the story! **

***Face palm* I forgot the disclaimer! It's the fourth time (I counted) I'm reposting! Augh!**

**I do NOT own Naruto. Just Tenshi and the Bebidoru.**

_**Once upon a time.**_

Once upon a time there lived a poor little (and good at everything) girl that lost everything,

was poor and had no friends, family, ext.

she struggled to survive and was slowly, but surely dying from a disease.

**Or how about this one?**

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful (and good at everything) princess.

This beautiful princes was kept in a enchanted castle, guarded by a fierce dragon.

**Or possibly you've heard this as well?**

Once upon a time lived an amazing fighter (she also, was good at everything), that had all the right tricks up her sleeve 

**Yes, you may have heard of them but this story is a bit different.**

**Here the main character is slightly psycho and will NOT await her 'prince charming'**

**Well, not everyone can be sane.**

**We are Shinobi and this is _our_ fairy-tale.**

(Around the outskirts of Konoha.)

"Hey Sempai wait up!" called a little girl, no older than four.

"**Tenshi**…." The black colored creature being addressed as 'Sempai' groaned. "**Can you walk any faster?**"

"But Sempai, Karma is too heaaaaaaavy" Tenshi complained.

"**No, you're just stopping at every rock to enjoy the scenery. Whose fault do you think it is that you have a collection of huge blades with yokai sealed in them anyway? Just seal Karma in another scroll like the rest of 'em blades. **" He finished his rant. He tossed a scroll at her, with his oh-so amazing telekinetical powers.

"But it's so pretty out here! Besides, the trees are more talkative in this place. They share loads of info!"

"**First, it's not my problem. Second, stop connecting with the guys the trees! People will think you're crazy…then again you **_**are **_**crazy. **He addressed his 'prison'**.**

"But, sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! I'm only a little bit crazy!"

"**No** **you** **are** **not**."

"But…." The little girl trailed off, as they walked up to the huge gate of Konoha. Now, Tenshi knew that many people might say (especially its residents) Konoha , in all its glory, is full of all the 'good-guys' and has virtually no flaws. She didn't know how much of that was really true due to the fact that Sempai _hated _absolutely_ hated _Konoha (…and Kiri…and Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Taki, Ame, that new place Oto…well you get the point!) and wouldn't hesitate to state his opinion. _Every_ day of _every_ week of _every_ month he would give a thorough explanation to _every_ single flaw in _every _single village in _every_ single clan (and never, ever get him started on certain individuals).

"**Well a**t le**A**st** I'M **nOt **a** **CYCl**opes" said the girl in a distorted manner that just radiated KI. "Li**ke YoU**!**!**!**!**!"

The Cyclopes named Sempai next to her sighed, "**You** **should** **try** **controlling** **your** **power** **breakouts**, **we** **don't** **want** **people** **knowing** **who** **we** **are**. '**Especially all of** _**them**_' he thought in disgust. He really hated humans.

He was loyal to an oath of honor that he had taken yeah, but he didn't want his 'prison' to be in certain hands as most leaders would _love _to have such a _jewel, _in their hold. Especially the Konoha elders, they freaked him out. Oh yeah! His code of honor that any respectable 'prisoner' had to take, seriously though, his kind was sealed into 'prison' newborns and given care to villagers that hate the newborns guts. Why do they hate them? Because of their 'residents or 'prisoners' or 'yokai' whatever suits you best.

He usually didn't really care as long as he got _some_ kind of freedom, but this time it was different this time it was his second time to be sealed into a living 'prison'. Not a sword (Hmph. Samehada was probably the best, but look what happened to him! Completely domesticated!), puppet (- that little pervert), castle (Hamlet's dad he kept forgetting his name, but that's onother story entirely), stone (The Tiki heads *shudder*), statue (_That _list goes on-and-on), pot (Poor Shukaku…not.), flower garden (that was painful), stuffed animal (That also was painful, he wandered how Mimzy was doing, of course she wasn't a yokai; an artificial life form to be exact.) she knew a couple interesting tricks though…), or rugs (Yes, never heard of flying carpets before? What do you think they run on, engines?). Hmmm now that he thought about it, the humans this generation made him into a total monster! Yeah he wanted global domination, but he helped save the world a couple of times as well! The little beast, also known as Tenshi, snapped him out of his thoughts.

'Sempai what should I do about the people at the gates?'

'**Ahhhhh! Watch out! It's a stampede!' **hemindconnectedsarcastically**. **

"Uchiah-san!"

"You're back!"

"We were so worried!"

"Let's go back to your home!"

He groaned again. What was more annoying then those idiotic elders were the even more idiotic villagers. He could understand why Kurama attacked this forsaken place; of course Kurama wasn't in his right mind so…..bah, it didn't matter they'll still have to blame it on someone, why not one of the Ten Bijuu?

He started following the crowd that ushered his 'prison' to a place, who knows where.

Well, he didn't have to look for long.

(*) *

(Near the Uchiah clan compound)

"My baby, you're safe!" his 'prisons' adoptive mother cried out, nearly killing Tenshi in the process of smothering her.

'**Oh**, **good** **Lord** **she's** **crying! Hang meh!'** If it weren't for her trying to survive Mikoto, Tenshi would have sighed. Sempai always put in his opinion of others. And it usually wasn't good. Especially concerning clan heads and anything related to them.

"Calm down Mikoto. Don't you see that you're embarrassing me?" Fugaku said coldly.

'**Cheh**, **Uchiah clan **_**head**_**. What a bunch of morons**.' After a pause to his comments he added. '**Actually if he's the clan head, and you're adopted by that...moron (**he was trying to keep it appropriate for children**) that means you have something to do with the clan head! Oh! The joys of cruelty!' **he exclaimed mock dropping dead in the girl's mind-scape.

' I was adopted a year ago…it took you that long to figure it out?' she sweat-dropped.

"Sis' you're back!" a six year old little boy gasped.

'**That thing is SO whiny!' **He whined, forgetting his earlier drama act.

Relief and annoyance was written across the face of the fourth person, an oh-so-stoic eleven year old.

'**Oh** **look! Mr. Perfect! I'm telling ya Tenshi, of all people that old coot Danzo will choose to be placed as the genocide committer it'll probably be him'**

'But we don't know if he's actually gonna…'

'**Tenshi, believe me when I say this there is absolutely no chance of them surviving with that cup d'état they're planning.'**

'M'kay but when do you think he'll manipulate Sarutobi into letting the order pass?'

'**I have absolutely no idea, right now he doesn't have enough evidence to support anything; it may be months it may be years. And, if you're worrying about us sneaking in-and-out of the ANBU ROOT place, don't worry, they have nothing' on us.' He ended happily. **

'Oops I gotta go before they get suspicious! Tenshi out!'

"I'm fine Mikoto-Mom," Tenshi whined, "it was just a mission."

"Just a mission! You snuck off just a mission! How can you it say 'just a mission'? It was an A-ranked criminal! You could have been killed! And at Iwa at that! Do you know how much they hate us? Oh you could've di-….."

Not wanting to listen to the woman's rant, he morphed back into his 'prison' unnoticed, not as if they could see him anyway. (You see only yokai could see other yokai that were sealed into someone's body, but decided to take a walk or just escape their 'prisons' for a while.) He needed his rest, that stupid seal just took _all_ his frickin' energy away! How was he supposed to take walks, and save Tenshi from her own craziness? And not only that, it also gave him no room to move around in Tenshi's mind-scape. A cage in the middle of the jungle? Really? Was the seal-maker trying to tempt him, or something?

"Mother if it's okay I'll take Tenshi to the Hokage, so he can review her mission" the eleven year old stated obviously displeased. "Sorry, but I have to take her alone" he said to the approaching six year old.

The six-year old just replied with a huff.

The trip to the tower was semi-uneventful.

(*)

(Hokage's tower!)

"So, without my permission, you finished one of your self-proclaimed missions? In the outskirts Iwa of all places! If it hadn't been for one of our troops I wouldn't have believed you when you said that you were in a place with a bunch of rocks! What did you do there anyway! More importantly, how did you survive! How'd you get here so fast anyway?" the Third asked questions and proclaimed statements in a bemused manor.

"Well, first I did get your permission! Remember…" she said as a thought bubble appeared above her head.

Flashbaaaaack!

(Hokage's office)

A small, chubby girl popped her head through the door.

"Jiji?" Tenshi whispered.

*Snoooooooore* was the Hokage's reply. He was at his desk leaning on a particularly large pile of paperwork; snoring and drooling also mumbling something incoherent.

"Jiji can I go on a mission? It'll be quick! I promise!"

"YES ABSOLUTELY! You'll graduate the academy, Asuma, don't worry…" the later part of his mini speech was not heard.

End!

"And that's how it was."nodded the overly enthusiastic little girl.

The Hokage gave his secretary a weary glance at the mention of him falling asleep during paperwork. Oh-oh he was fuming.

"And how about everything else?" Itachi asked stoically.

"I was safe I promise! The snake, gorilla, and trees helped me! And Sempai was so nice to carry me all the way here!"

"What does she mean?" the Hokage's secretary inquired.

"Tenshi…has a wild imagination…and she never tells us who 'Sempai' is." Itachi explained wearily.

"Uchiah Tenshi what am I ever going to do with you?" the Hokage asked in bewilderment. '_Think_ _of_ _all_ _the_ _paperwork_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _do_ _know!_' Oh, he felt like crying.

The not so enthusiastic eleven year old sighed "Hokage-sama what _are _you going to do with her? I really think my Mother and Father would appreciate you pardoning her….again."

"I'll pardon her" the Hokage sighed. "Just don't get into any more trouble, alright?" That was directed to the girl. Before anyone (her brother, he and his secretary) could react he saw her out the door.

"Thanks! See-ya JiJi !" she rushed out, brother in hand (she was dragging him).

After came a reassuring slam of the door.

"Tenshi-Hime what am I ever going to do with you?" the Hokage repeated himself. '_You _are_ the only friend Naruto has.' _He thought.

(*)

(Near that same compound)

"…"

"…"

'_Sigh_. _Here_ _it_ _goes_ _again_.'

"Tenshi, next time, don't run off like that on a mission, okay?" the eleven year old boy said. "And also, did you get help from anyone? You have good chakra control for your age and that's about it. And don't think stunts like that will help you get into the Academy either"

"Okay, and yes I did. No, I'm not telling who it was. And the _Academy_ is a complete idiots guide to basic stuff that you hav'ta already know anyway!" she answered tiredly as they neared their compound "But Itachi-nii-san, you should've seen me beat all of those enemies! They didn't see it coming! At all!"

"Tenshi, this isn't a game, it's the real thing. What if you hurt yourself? What if you had _died_? What would happen then? It's dangerous out there, please promise me you will not sneak out of the village on a mission like that." He said seemingly monotone, but she knew that there was worry in his voice.

"…"

"…"

"…'

He sighed. "Tenshi-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you shouldn't be so worked up I ca-oh look! We're home!"

He sighed. "I need to go to a clan meeting now Tenshi, so you better behave. Mother and/or father might go crazy with you soon."

"M'kay bye-bye Itachi!"

Once she entered the house, her six year old brother ran up to her.

"Tenshi, we're busted, big time. I've never seen him so angry!" As he said this their dad neared the two of them covered in green, slimy goo.

"…"

"….."

"…"

"Tenshi and Sasuke Uchiah, you both are officially GROUNDED!" Fugaku screamed.

"Oops."

**AN: (*) =tamatoe.**

**The Hokage's mini speech (in his dream) is based of _my_ grandmother's sleep-ranting. **

**-Your friendly Rabbit.**


	2. A normal day in the village

**M'kay the prologue was a bit choppy, but it'll get better. Promise.**

**I also noticed that in canon they don't really show the kids interacting with others much, so I'll make Sasuke a jerk. Oh well, he was through-out the series so why not FF?**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**A normal day in the village.**

(_Supposedly _in the R.F.T.G.)

"I'm booooooooooooooooooooooored!" Tenshi said, no more like yelled.

"Me too so what." Sasuke huffed

"Hey Sasuke-nii-san!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna prank the hot springs?"

"No I don't. I'm tired of getting in trouble. We've been sitting here for three days. Besides it's midnight already." he snapped, walking to the bamboo mini fridge. They were _supposed to be_ sitting in the punishment room their father established it was called the Room For The Grounded (R.F.T.G.). Of course that changed as soon as Tenshi decided to make it her 'secret headquarters'. Since their father was of the Uchiah clan, he couldn't go there. It wasn't 'cool' enough as for him, at least Tenshi thought that. Due to them not being supervised during their stay in the room, the two chibi had time to make a little tunnel from the room they were supposed to be in to a little well built hut (Sempai helped them with that)…in the middle of the woods…called The Forest of Death. In reality it wasn't that scary.(But that was when Sempai or Kurama would help)

Now, the cute little hut was built with some type of toxic plants that were growing in the place Tenshi came from (which Sasuke didn't know much about since Sempai refused to spit it out, and Tenshi was only three when she left so she didn't say anything either). The toxic plant made it so it looked to be large enough to fit one, maybe two, of the mini jets; but if one took a look inside, it looked to be like a rather large living room.

The interior had a tribe-like look to it. From the bamboo cup-boards to the table and three chairs that were really just stone and dirt with bamboo stuck on their tops; to the little smokeless fire with a pot of ramen (the third member of their evil- I mean cute group was got them addicted) brewing in the middle (with lot and _lots_ of tomatoes). Thanks to a certain Alfa female _everything_ had bamboo on it. Of course Tenshi let the boys be the bosses…when they did what she wanted. They didn't really like the arrangement.

The two of them were currently sitting on the papyrus woven carpet, with bamboo leaves strewn into it. Giving Tenshi her glass of iced-tea, he proceeded gulping down his tomato juice.

"Sasuke Uchiah! When did I ever fail you? Except for yesterday, the day before that, all the times this week, for New Years, for your birthday, during Itachi's first date, and last month?"

Sasuke spewed his drink with an incredulous look. "So it was you who pranked father on New Years? I thought it was Naruto."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, father did prohibit us too see Naruto, so I thought he was trying to get back at him."

"It was me who was getting back at him! Sure me and you sneak out to see him anyway, but that doesn't matter that much. I _will_ get my revenge!"

"You make Naruto sound mature" he dead-panned. (Oh, only if he knew…). "How about the times you colored the whole civilian population blue? And green? When you colored all the ANBU masks pink?"

"They were being rude to Naruto! The ANBU were from root! They're evil! Pink is evil too! They work together!

"…..I'm lost. Anyway, that was just for this and last month! You've been living with us for only a year! And what kind of four year old is so obsessed with pranks?" he asked. 'What is she talking about….what roots?' he thought, but was to cool to ask.

"Uh….me?" she answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Why me? Why me?" he said looking up at the dirt ceiling, "Anyway get ready we're going."

"But I thou-"

"Tenshi, don't argue with me." Man he loved being an older brother! Now if only Itachi was younger tha him…

"Oh, m'kay. Just make sure you meet me at the hot springs in about…" she looked at the grass clock, "thirty minutes. I need to go check if I can pick up any signs of Jinchuuriki, other than Naruto. M'kay?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't forget about me though!"

(*)

(In the village park)

As he walked down the dirt path leading away from the Forest of Death, Sasuke pondered on whether to go back or not. It could be dangerous, or rather, Tenshi could make it dangerous. Tenshi had a knack with pranks, but she also was a complete pyromaniac…and an attention span of a squirrel, for most cases….and a very, very extremely dark sense of humor. Oh, yeah! What could possibly go wrong? Almost anything! Duh. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice an orange blur, until it crashed into him, that is.

"Sasuke! What are ya' doing out here at this time?" The Ramen obsessed boy asked, looking at a non-existing watch on his wrist.

"Tenshi. R.F.T.G. Bored. Prank. Hot springs." He deadpanned as if that explained everything. And it did, to some extent.

"Ooooh. Can I come? I was about to se if you were at the _R.F.T.G._ but a group prank is even better!" using their codename for the club-hut.

Sasuke only nodded and went in the general direction of the hot springs.

"Oi Sasuke!"

"Yeah?"

"Why does your dad hate me so much? I mean, why doesn't he let me see you and Tenshi? Almost everyone in the village glares at me all the time, but they don't matter as much as you two! And I don't see a reason why he would hate me! I mean, not liking me maybe, but why hate?" he asked a little droopily.

*sigh*

"Naruto, my dad is the _Uchiah head_ he has to hate everybody! It's like a code of ethic!" he said it as if explaining it to a two year old.

"Then why do you want to be the clan head?"

"I _don't _want to be clan head. _That_ will be Itachi's job. I will be the strongest Uchiah to ever live!" he finished triumphantly. He was in-all-my-glory mode so he really didn't notice Naruto's reaction until it was too obvious.

Naruto was on the verge of dying of oxygen starvation. He was lying on the little path clutching his sides.

"Hmm Naruto…" said boy instantly stopped laughing at the sudden drop of temperature. "Let's see I, Sasuke want to become the strongest Uchiah. You Naruto, want to become the Hokage, and the strongest Shinobi there ever lived. Which is more ridiculous?" Sasuke's question sounded quite deathly.

"Oh look! We have to go now, half an hour is up!" Naruto chuckled nervously.

*sigh* "Let's go."

(*)

(The hot springs.)

"Pssst. Sasuke-nii-san, Naruto-nii-san, over here!" Tenshi called them from the bushes she was hiding in. Both boys climbed into the bushes, and started helping her with the color bombs. They were part of her grand prank. After conversing they all decided that they wanted to prank a specific area of the hot springs. They all had one motive, revenge. Naruto wanted to prank the onsen because he tried to warn the women that some kind of guy was peeping on them, they didn't like that. His legs were still sore from all that running! Tenshi didn't like them because they were mean to Naruto, and because they called her a little devil and wouldn't let her in! Sasuke just did it to keep up with a self-proclaimed image.

"M'kay. Let's stick 'em through the little peep holes and see what's gonna happen!" she said a bit to cheerfully.

Checking the quality of the color bombs? M'kay!

"Guys I checked the quality of the paint bombs, so they'll be quite powerful they'll probably cover the whole onsen!" Tenshi whispered.

Placing the bombs in their places? No problem.

"No Naruto, we agreed to put them in the _onsen_ not in the public bathroom!" Sasuke chided.

Double check if they are useable? Check!

"Tenshi are they usable if the little seals are on?" Naruto whispered excitedly.

Make that each one of the pranksters were across the street? M'kay!

"Guys let's go!" Tenshi battle cried, dragging the boys up the abandoned apartment across the street from the onsen.

Find out that the 'color' bombs that Tenshi bought from the black market were in fact, real? Wait, what?

After a _humongous_ explosion that sent the kids against the wall, Tenshi said the following "Hmm seems the bombs were real!"

"Okay Tenshi, now we-"Sasuke started "wait what?"

Run the heck away before ANBU could get to them? Believe it!

"Tenshi, Sasuke, RUN!"

Ah, sometimes these everyday activities could be so tiring!

Yes, everyday activities.

You see Konoha, in all its glory, had powerful ninja, yes. But with power comes a depletion of sanity. So most of the children that would (in the future) compose Konoha no Sato's elite group of Shinobi and Kuinochi were the most completely mental children you could find! They made Anko look sane, heck they made Orochimaru look sane! Yes boys and girls this 'normal day in Konoha' would lead to saving lives in the near future. But let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?

*Gasp* "It's the demon-spawn!" a random civilian that who knows why, was walking around the village at midnight yelled…pointing at Tenshi.

"RUN!" Sasuke never heard anything more appealing.

(*)

(On a log in the forest)

"That…was…fun!" Tenshi wheezed in between gasps

Sasuke just looked horrified. "What if they catch us what are they gonna do?" he squeaked "Dad's gonna be mad! It will be a full-out, twenty-four hour lecture with 'hn' being the only word!"

"Sasuke it's Fugaku, he's always mad! But we could always unleash Sempai on him…."

"Tenshi!" Sasuke said horrified yet again, "That's against The Contract, Sempai could die!" he gasped not at all disturbed by the fact that she wanted to assassinate their father.

'**Nice to know that _somebody_ cares.'**

'Shut up."

"Well, we could always…." Naruto spun on his heel for dramatic effect, "ask Fur-ball!"

Fur-ball was his affectionate nick-name for Kurama, his 'prisoner'.

"Everybody get into a circle! We shall connect!" Tenshi laughed like a maniac.

The boys sweat-dropped.

(*)

(In their sub-conscience minds)

The trio ran down a hall with a mid-evil, palace like interior. Once they ran into a room that was led to by the hall, they came to a screeching halt.

"Fur-ball! Wake-up!" yell.

"Wakey, wakey Kurama-senpai!" sarcastic taunt.

"Kitsune." 'cool' talk.

Guess whose voices.

"**Yes brats?" **scary voice.

"We-"

"**I know, I know got into trouble, yet again" **hechuckled

"We need help!" Naruto said panicked, "If the villagers find out then I'm doomed! They refuse to interact with me now, what if they put me in a cage after this?"

"**First, be seated. Second, shut up."**

"What're we gonna do Kurama-sempai?" Tenshi asked sitting on the now appearing sofa next to the boys.

"**Well, I don't know about you Kurama," **said a second scary voice belonging to Tenshi's, jungle side of the mindscape** "but I think if they have a Trip, out of this horrible, horrible place, they can learn a bunch. Besides, you can come out of Naruto with the Ragdoll Insertion Jutsu and stretch your tails a bit."**

"**Of course, the **_**trip**_** when you drag me and Naruto with you. You have them every month!" **Kurama complained.

"Sempai! We'll take Sasuke-nii-san this time!" Tenshi squealed, delighted by the idea.

"A _trip_?" Sasuke spoke up

"**Hey, wait a minute…I have to sit in a cage in the middle of a jungle, while Kurama gets a whole castle? How did that happen?" **Sempaidemandedincredulously**.**

"**Because I asked nicely." ** Kurama was enjoying the misery of his fellow 'prisoner'. 

"**But I ask nicely everyday!" **Sempai declared.

"Kurama has cute bunny ears, and you're a Cyclops blob of black."

"**Cute bunny ears?" **Kurama asked. Oh the look on his face.

"**But if** **it** **weren't** **for** **me they wouldn't even know about anyone else's existence!" **Sempai whined. Barging a telekinetical fist against his tight-fitting cage.

"Well if we're going by a checkpoint this time then maybe I can put a word in for Sempai." Tenshi mused.

"Uh. Guys? Back to topic? A Trip means we'll go exploring in one of the other villages, Sasuke" Naruto said knowingly. As one could see, the library Kurama had access to _did_ do him a lot of good.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?" Sasuke asked, disappointed.

"**You **_**are**_** the only one that doesn't have a 'prison' or 'prisoner' here." **Kuramasaidhelpfully**.**

"Whatever." Sasuke huffed.

"**Kids, get your butts up and go, we're wasting time here." '**Senpai'said irritably.

"Yeah! It's five-o'clock!" Naruto said, yet again looking at a non-existing watch.

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what?"

"Know the time, even without any indicators."

"It's _natural_".

"**GO ALREADY!"**

(*)

(Back in the real world.)

"We are going to pack, meet up at the gates, and leave this village for an adventure!" Tenshi declared. "Lets meet each other at our 'spot' at six. M'kay? But I gotta warn ya, Sasuke, I'm not going back home since I gotta get all the other camping stuff that we lost-" she glared at Naruto "last time. So you'll hav'ta pack _my_ stuff. M'kay?"

"Okay"

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto shouted and started to run in the direction of his house, "See-ya!"

"Bye Naruto, Tenshi." Sasuke sauntered off.

Tenshi giggled and made a beeline towards the marketplace.

(*)

(Aburame training grounds!)

Shino was practicing his Kekkei Genkai early at five in the morning; he wanted to be prepared because he was graduating to the academy in a month or so. It was uncharacteristical for him, but he could say he was a bit nervous. He only interacted with his fellow Aburame, so he didn't know much about how to act with the other kids. What he did know was that most of them (that he met) would try to pick on him, and when they saw his beetles they ran away calling him a freak. All the kids where scared of the bugs, especially girls.

He heard out-of-tune humming. To see the child the villagers called a demon spawn.

This little bouncing bundle of energy looked to be about two years younger than him. She had odd neon peach hair-color. Strangely enough it was flying everywhere. She had an odd bandana with the kanji for Tiger that was keeping her hair out of her face. At least her eyes seemed semi-normal compared to the hair a light aquamarine color. It was all the pupils, they were purple. The girl had porcelain skin, though she looked kind of chubby.

She was wearing an absolutely _huge _kimono dress, with the Uzumaki emblem sewn on the back, the Uchiha on the left sleeve, and Senju on the right, both sleeves went down to cover her fingertips. The kimono dress was a dark forest green with lighter green leaf patterns; that went down to her ankles, but was currently tied up in a knot to fit about knee height. It was a bit open at the top to reveal brown bondages; they had odd black markings on them that where much akin to something he saw in history textbooks. Even though she looked to be only four she had: a kunai holster and two scrolls attached to the left side of her waist; a pair of Shinobi sandals that had shin protectors with the kanji for 'Tiger' on her right leg and 'Ten' on her left; a choker that had the Konoha emblem on it; and an orange and black Tiger mask hanging on a sling that was on her left shoulder crossing to her right side. She also didn't seem fazed by the bag of groceries that looked to be twice her size, and she was carrying them on her back!

He never expected anything like this in his whole life.

"Hey you! Wanna go fishing?"

(*)

Tenshi was just walking away from the explosion site. People started spreading rumors of enemy ninja. That of course was bull, the last time an enemy ninja from Kumo appeared and tried to, or so she thought steal one of her momentum pranks (he actually tried to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga, but she didn't know that) the COD was her ultimate Rusty Spork Utensil Jutsu. Let's say Konoha was not bothered for a couple of months after that.

'**Which makes me wonder how did you have a Rusty Spork? Sporks are plastic. Besides, they don't know what sporks are in this world.' **Sempai mind connected**

'Hmm. I think that would apply to anyone else except for me. I do defy laws of gravity, physics-

'**Yeah I hear ya.'**

On that they decided that if anyone else other than Tenshi, performs the Rusty Spork Utensil Jutsu it wouldn't be the Rusty Spork Utensil Jutsu, it would be the Rusty Fork Utensil Jutsu. Or of course, they could make their own ways of impaling their opponent.

'Hey Senpai?'

'**Yesh?'**

'I was thinking, if we're going past Kiri then do you think, do you think WE COULD GO FISHING!'

'**Sure but I doubt the boys would want to though. Before you think anything let me think you this, last time we went 'fishing' it ended up to be a free diving session to pool of sharks with two bloodied meat patties. I think they were traumatized enough.'**

'What if I find a new fishing partner?'

'**Go ahead."**

person that was training on the training grounds that she was randomly passing.

"Hey you! Wanna go fishing?'

"What are you asking me?"

"Well, me and you could go fishing on a trip that I'm taking we have a bunch of people and….. 'residents' coming, but the more the merrier!

"Are you not afraid that I am a stranger? And who are these 'residents' you are speaking of? Will the companions you are already going with not accompany you to the fishing site?"

"M'kay let's go in order. No. You'll see. Weeeeeell, hehehe you see Naruto is kinda' traumatized from last time. One of the 'residents' doesn't have any thumbs, and the other ones claws are to big."

"I am guessing the 'residents are animals" Shino mumbled.

"Yeeeeeaaaah. Oh! And Sasuke is an Uchiah, so he's too proud."

"Are you not an Uchiah youself?"

"Waah?"

"You're wearing the emblem."

Tenshi shook her head. "Uh-uh," she pointed to herself, "Adopted. So can you come? I mean, it's not gonna take long."

"I can say if it's only for the day, then I can come." He said. He was a little tired of being scared of by the other kids, and was too shy to do anything about it. But this girl seemed to not take shy or no as an answer. There wasn't any harm in sneaking out to the village were he was allowed to roam freely, right? The trip was going to be in the village anyway, right? Where could a bunch of six and four year olds go?

(*)

(At the hole in the gate)

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting and idly chatting when Kurama groaned, inside Naruto's head that is.

"**Look she brought a 'friend'. Oh joy."**

"Shino this is Naruto-nii, Sasuke-nii, Kurama-chan, and Sempai-sempai!"

Shino, for the life of him couldn't see clearly since it was so dark outside and it only started to become lighter. So, the people she addressed as Naruto and Sasuke weren't really visible to him, only their outlines. Kurama and Sempai seemed to be some kind of animals, based on the explanation that Tenshi gave him on the way to these bushes. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after al-

"Guys this is Shino! He's coming with us!" Tenshi announced unceremoniously.

"DO NOT CALL HIM THAT AGAIN! IT HURTS WHEN HE YELLS THAT LOUD! Tenshi, I don't think it would be a good idea, he's an outsider" Naruto yelled the first part and finished the last part in a whisper that everyone heard. All these strange occurrences were thoroughly confusing the young Aburame.

"**What were you saying?"** Tenshi asked grinning again.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." He said without missing a beat. Normal day occurrences you see.

"So…we're going to Suna first!"

"Suna? Is that not a enemy village?" Shino asked bemused, "I thought we would stay in the village. Is it not too far for us?"

"**Shino dear, we're leaving this village for an **_**adventure **_**and what I say goes!" **she declared, quite cheerfully.

Every boy present knew not to argue with their mentally unstable companion, as they followed her through the 'opening' that was actually a hole in the wall behind some bushes. Since it was so secure enough not to be found (so small that the boys had trouble squeezing through), later no one would be able to find a trace of them. Chaos will ensue.

Just and simple,

A 'normal' day in the village. Their _adventure_ began.

The chain of events that would change lives forever!

**AN: M'kay I rewrote the chapters! Finally!**

***=Check neon-peach on Google images. The more (even though I hate it) Pinkish ones are her hair color.**

****=I'm gonna call that mind connected, Jinchuriki, Bijuu, or both can connect through that. You might see how later.**

**Yes. I decided to use Shino, this is, (obviously) pre-massacre so Sasuke _IS_ indeed a prankster (very). Slightly Emo (Since he's related to Itachi and Fugaku) but NOTHING compared to Cannon, at least yet.**

**And I'm not going to use every second word in Japanese, so you don't hav'ta study it. But I will use words from time-to-time.) **

**Questions!:**

**Who do you think they will meet?**

**What Does Shino play in all of this?**

**Can anyone guess who 'Senpai' is?**

**Where is Itachi?**


End file.
